The present invention relates to electrical fuses, for example fuses for use in a vehicle fuse box. The invention will be described with reference to a well known type of vehicle fuse, although the invention is also applicable to other fuses. Many modern vehicles have fuse boxes fitted with so called "blade fuses". The term "blade fuse" is well known in the art and it refers to a small fuse with contact legs which are in the form of narrow blades which lie in the same plane, the fuse being quite narrow when measured transverse to said plane. The fuse has a plastics material housing from the base of which the contact legs emerge, the contact legs being connected together by fuse metal which extends between the legs in an upper portion of the fuse housing. The top of the fuse housing has an opening through which the fuse metal is visible. In the event that a piece of electrical equipment on a vehicle should cease to function, the motorist may suspect that a fuse has blown. In order to check for a blown fuse, the motorist must located the fuse box, and must look through the openings in the tops of the fuse housings of each fuse to see if the fuse metal has melted in any fuse. However, because fuse boxes are often positioned in inaccessible and/or dark locations (for example beneath a vehicle dash board) the motorist may need to use a torch to illuminate the fuses, and may have to contort his body to an awkward position in order to be able to view the fuses. Even when the motorist has viewed the tops of the fuses, it may not be clear whether or not a fuse has blown, and it may be necessary to remove each fuse in turn to inspect it more carefully.